The Guitar
by justanothergirl44
Summary: Niall Horan finds himself at a loss of words when he loses  something..
1. On The Bus

**PROLOGUE:**

_Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Sean Mayson are on a school trip. They are currently on the bus driving back to London from their previous journey. Along with the entire clan of Seniors at Stanfield Academy Boarding House  they had taken that bus all over England. _

Niall's pov*

The low monotonous rumble of the bus lulled me to sleep. I was awoken moments later by an awful screeching sound. I bolted upright and saw Louis messing around with my guitar.

"LOUIS!" I shouted angrily. Liam and shot out of his bed. He looked around in utter confusion. I sprung out of bed and chased after Louis, who had ran down the aisle and to the back of our cabin. I stood face to face with a thief, whom I had caught red handed.

"Louis Tomlinson. Put the guitar down, now. " Louis looked intimidated. He set the guitar down and looked at me.

"Relax Nialler. It was just a little joke" he said. I cringed as he got close to my face, his breath reeked of wine.

"take it easyyyyy" he said slurring his words. Liam was leading a very wasted Louis back to his bed. I picked up my guitar and stroked the hand carved neck. I made my way back to my bed and laid down, my guitar resting atop me. I played a few simple cords, then stretched my aching fingers. clearing my throat, I began to strum the first notes to a little song I had come up with.

~_I'm broken, do you hear me_

_I'm blinded cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing alone, I'm praying _

_That your heart will just turn around_~

I sang softy

~_and as I walk up to your door, my head turns to face the floor cause I can't look you in the eyes and say _

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight it just won't feel right cause I can love you more than this _

_When he lays you down I might just die inside it just don't feel right cause I can love you more than this_. ~

I paused and shut my eyes, pleased with the little tune. A small clapping sound arose from beneath me. Liam was clapping softly. I smiled and said

"shall I play on then?"

" mmhmm " Liam grumbled softly

I smiled and began the second verse.

~_ if I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me? Cause we are the same you saved me, but when you leave it's gone again. And then I see you on the street, in his arms I get weak my body fails I'm on my knees, praying._ ~

I was now sitting upright strumming away wildly, singing louder than my usual whisper. I was hesitant but I carried on.

_~when He opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right. Cause I can love you more than this. When he lays you down I might just die inside. Cause I can love you more than this._ ~

I paused for effect. It seemed cool when Michael Bublé did it.

_~love you more than this_~

By now Liam, Louis, and Sean had broken into a fit of applause, hoots and whistles. I hopped off my bed and set my guitar down. I pretended to slick back my hair and said

"thank you thank you. Thank you very much. " Louis laughed as if it was the funniest thing he heard. I laughed along with him. Pretty soon the four of us were laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. It wasn't until Mr. Lestarge stormed into our cabin on the bus that we realized how loud we were being.

"bloody hell boys! It's nearly four in the morning. The lot of you get to bed!" he shouted angrily. His appearance just caused us to laugh harder. He shook his head, cursed under his breath and left.

*Liams pov*

I laughed hysterically alongside Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Sean Mayson- my best mates. We were on a field trip sort of thing. It had been quite the adventure. I was glad to return back to Stanfield, though. The bunks on the bus were lumpy, small, and reeked of yesterday's lunch. I wasn't all that depressed when I found out we were going home.

"Well boys," Niall started "that was quite the show, if I do say so myself." he laughed again and climbed back up to his bed. It made me smile. Turning over, I let my mind trail off. I began thinking of my bed as I rest uncomfortably in the tiny bunk. I found myself picturing Niall and his fluffy blond and brown hair, his icy blue eyes, and his dorky sense of style. I smiled at the sound of his thick Irish accent. I loved Niall. Well, of course I did, he was my best mate. Out of the three, I had known him the longest and I felt him the most trustworthy. Is it possible that I have real feelings for this boy? No.. I shook away the crazy thoughts. But my mind raced away playing back our fondest moments. I would think of other things and somehow it always came back to Niall.

"oh god." i whispered to myself, "what if it's obvious. what if he knows I might have feelings for him?" I shut my eyes tight, but couldn't bring myself away from his smile, his voice, his callused fingers, his blue orbs, his hair. Damn you Niall, I thought to myself.

*Seans pov*

Nothing Louis or Liam said was ever funny. Yet I laughed alongside them constantly. Why? I wasn't so sure. I felt so alienated around them. They were talented, funny, and good looking. I was the odd man out. I have never been one to fit in. I shut my eyes and a flashback played through my head.

**FLASHBACK-**

**_Fifteen year old Sean, arrives at Stanfield Academy Boarding School. He was the new kid all over again. _**

**_"Here goes nothing" he muttered to himself as he walked into the main hall. It was magnificent. The ceiling was high, and covered in crystal chandeliers. He walked, staring at the ceiling. He was suddenly knocked on his back. He stood up and realized he had ran into the most beautiful person he had ever seen. _**

**_"Oi!" the boy said. "Admiring the cieling?" he added with a smirk on his face._**

**_He had a thick Irish accent that made Sean melt. His blond hair and crystal blue eyes were to die for. After a few moments he stuck his hand out._**

**_"I'm Niall. `S nice to meet you."_**

**_"Sean, you too."_**

**END FLASHBACK-**

Ever since then I had been head over sneakers for this boy. I had never thought of boys this way, but he completely changed me. He was straight. No doubt about it. He was constantly talking about girls and enjoyed the average "boy activities". He played feutball, guitar, ate constantly and with no manners, and rambled on about his newest "crush". Maybe I was being stereotypical. Yeah, that was it. Maybe he liked me too. The thought reassured me, and I fell back asleep.


	2. Home At Last

*Liam's pov*

"Well boys. Here we are. Home again." I said with a sigh. My eyes swept our pigsty of a dorm room. Sean was standing next to me, looking. He appeared to be in deep thought, so I left him alone. I heard a scream and turned around. Niall barreled into the room carrying Louis' favorite scarf.

"NIALL JAMES HORAN!" Louis screamed loud me. Nial jumped up onto his bed and held the scarf high above his head. Louis stopped jumping and ran to Niall's guitar case.

"You wouldn't dare." Niall said squinting his eyes.

"Oh, yes Nialler. I would." Louis said with a cheeky grin on his face. He opened the case and took out the instrument. He strummed at it violently and screamed.

"I CAN LOOOVE YOU MORE THAN THISSS YEAHHHHH!"

Niall's face turned bright red with fury. Niall threw Louis' scarf down, so he set down the guitar. Niall said and picked up his beloved item. He placed it into the case carefully and shut it. Niall turned to Louis and tackled him. I stood back, not wanting to get mixed into that. I'd be pounded into pieces. I heard a loud crash that caused me to jump. It shook me from my trance. Thank god. I was afraid my thoughts would trail to Niall again. I looked over and saw a broken lamp on the floor. Louis and Niall looked at each other.

"He did it!" they said in unison pointing at each other. They looked at me, and just started laughing. The hugged briefly and cleaned up the lamp. I decided to put on a little show myself. I began to sniffle. I wiped at my eyes. Louis came over to me and patted my back.

"What's wrong mate?" he said sympathetically. I sniffed and shivered.

"That was my favorite lamp." I said sobbing. Louis and Niall looked at each other, then back at me. We burst into an uproar of laughter.

"BLOODY `ELL BOYS! IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!" Sean yelled. I had forgotten he was there. What had gotten into him?

"Well I'm going to get some food. Anyone else?" Niall inquired. I shook my head.

"ooh, ooh me!" Louis said childishly. They walked out the door to who knows where. I looked at Sean. He remained silent. His thought obviously somewhere else. I stood up and left the room, leaving him be.


End file.
